Passenger ships are equipped with, as emergency evacuation equipment: life jackets in passenger cabins thereof; and lifeboats at broadsides thereof. If a disaster, such as a fire, occurs in such a passenger ship, passengers evacuate by: returning to their own rooms; wearing life jackets; gathering in a predetermined gathering place; and getting on lifeboats.
Conventional evacuation guiding systems for ships include, for example, those described in patent literature cited below.